Life is Better
by CatsRtheBOSS
Summary: As wee see Professor Vasquez's last months on Earth, we come to an important conclusion. Life is better.


**AN: Hello everyone! Another Choices fanfic! It seems I have a soft spot for Vasquez, because I write about him and his family the most. Well, I guess that can happen to anybody. I also have an unnamed MC, who is just known mainly as "student". Sorry for any confusion. Anyways, it's so nice to finally finish this. I had this idea for a while and now everyone can read this! I do hope you enjoy this story!**

 **Small Notice: Death (Well, this story is about a man's final months. So... it's unavoidable? I guess this is more of a trigger warning, for those who don't want to bring unpleasant memories.)**

* * *

Enrique Vasquez stays sitting in the hospital room, in shock. The news his doctor gave him was life-changing. This was not a story, **this** was real.

He has cancer. _**Terminal** _ cancer.

With only six months to live.

* * *

Vasquez looks at this student. Sure, she was headstrong and annoying. But that can be put to the side. He saw something interesting, something different, something special. A great character, who had so much to grow and build.

Not just because she stood up to him, but because she showed determination and sacrifice. She wasn't willing to give up. Not for anything.

This student would bring some life to him. Make his own life more enjoyable. Deep down, Vasquez knew he needed this. For his final days.

With only five months to live.

* * *

Vasquez throws yet another ball of crumpled paper to the trash can. He can't think of the right words. The perfect words to say at this moment.

But he was, it wasn't about thinking the words. It was about **feeling** them.

So he writes again. But with feeling, with emotions.

 _Dearest Gabriela,_

 _I know I wasn't the best father to you, but none of us know how much time we have left on this planet._

 _When you're ready to forgive me, I'd like to be part of your life again._

It was much more intense, much more emotional, much more from his heart, and much more perfect. But... he never sent it. Instead, Vasquez again crumpled the paper and threw it. It didn't even reach the trash can.

How silly was he? Believing that his daughter would forgive him? After publishing her life when he should have been comforting her? It was foolish of him, indeed. It didn't matter, nobody cares for him anymore. He'll just have to die alone.

And his time was soon. With only four months to live.

* * *

Vasquez looks on at the snow covered campus. There was no stain, the snow was clean, pure. The sight was magnificent in every way. It gave Vasquez hope.

Hope for the future. Hope to see his daughter again, along with his grandchild that's soon to be born. Hope to make amends with all of those he done wrong. Hope to tell the ones close to him the truth. Hope to live his last days in peace.

His student gave him all of this hope. She found his smile that he had lost. They both knew the next quarter would be interesting.

She gave Vasquez almost everything he needed before his time was up. With only three months to live.

* * *

The secret was out. They knew. Everyone knew.

Why didn't he tell sooner? Why was he so foolish to believe he can keep this secret forever? Why didn't he listen to his student?

His student was right, he has told when his secret when it causes the most drama. Scratch that, the secret came to most without him ever uttering a word.

Even then, when though she knew it would have been better, she never told his secret. She kept her promise and never talked. She was someone he can almost call a friend, a _true_ friend.

Vasquez will need someone like her, especially since he was dying.

With only two months to live.

* * *

Seeing his grandchild before him, it brought him great joy. More joy than he can ever imagine.

Vasquez felt warm and content with his grandchild in his arms. This child was indeed a blessing. Simply by his existence, he brought a sense of happinesss to many and he brought many to reconcile. Both of his students are better friends, understanding and viewing from both sides of their story. Vasquez and his daughter are well, enjoying the few moments that have left.

They do not worry of anything else. They live in the moment, talking nonsense and playing with the baby. They forget about the future, not reminding of themselves the few time Enrique Vasquez has left.

With only one month to live.

* * *

Enrique Vasquez lays on his bed, breathing his last breaths. He is surrounded by his loved ones, the ones that **really** care for him the most.

Gabriela, his daughter whom he had betrayed, was here. She forgives him for all his mistakes and is there in his last moments, storing them up like treasures. She would never forget _these_ moments, the only moments that mattered.

James was also here. He has admire and respect Vasquez and his work. Vasquez is proud to see how much he has grown as a person and a writer. Their relationship was an interesting one, but they care for each other dearly. How much they both wish for more time.

Finally, the student that has changed his life completly, was here. Sure, she and Vasquez might have fought more than once, they might have even hated each other at one point, but they supported one another. It may have been through strange ways, but they showed how much they trust and believed in one another. They have changed each other in so many ways, and they were happy of their growth. They were content.

Vasquez feels himself fading, weakening, and he knows his time has come. But he can go in peace, knowing he done all he can for now. Of course, he has regrets and wishes, but everyone always has them. At least, he got some fixed before this time now.

Life has given Vaquez ups and downs, but he has come to a conclusion that has proven to be true.

 _ **Life is better.**_

Stories and dreams may be entertaining, but they are nothing compared to our own real life. We cannot get lost in our fantasies for too long, because everything in real life will be lost. Our families, friends, and all that matter to us will wash away. And we cannot forget, those fantasies and dreams, they will end at one point in time. Then you'll have nothing, and have no satisfaction in life.

That is the lesson Vasquez learned, and wished he had learned it sooner. But he hopes his love ones around him learned that lesson. That vital lesson that can affect their lives. And they have the rest of their lives to use that lesson.

With so much time to live.

* * *

 **Bits of Facts: I hope this is right in some aspects. I know most times in movies and such, they usually say six months left to live so I started the story from that point. And since I don't know how it feels to die, I hope I did my best to convey Vasquez's acceptance with the fact of dying. I also hope I showed respect with a issue that is close to many people's hearts and should not be taken lightly.**

 **One Favor: Thank you for reading. I wish you leave your thoughts on this story, because it means a lot to me. I do not mean to offended or show disrespect to anybody, and I apoligize if I do.**

 **Until then, read, write, and smile! :)**


End file.
